El Camino a tu Lado
by hijadelreflejo96
Summary: [Mal Sumario] Leonard Krieg, estudiante de Dumstrang que acude entre los seleccionados a participar en el Torneo de los 3 Magos. Diferentes acontecimientos le involucran a futuro con un estudiante de Hogwarts,una guerra despiadada y la búsqueda de la inocencia en esos ojos azules. El Camino a encontrarlo no es fácil, pero no por ello va a rendirse.


El universo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de la Autora J. K. Rowling.

En este fanfic, la perspectiva es contada desde dos personajes Oc.

***Advertencias:**

Relacion chicoxchico, personajes Oc como protagonistas, drama, posible manejo de palabras altisonantes.

Prólogo:

"Recordando el Pasado"

Diciembre del 1998, Londres.

Ministerio de Magia Británico.

Caminó con paso presuroso entre los visitantes matutinos que se dirigen a sus lugares de trabajo. Lev Krieg resalta en el atrio del Ministerio, no por la expresión adusta ; sino por el uniforme de Auror búlgaro que porta.

La lechuza que le informó sobre la captura de varios mortifagos prófugos, le hizo avanzar rumbo a los Trasladores pidiendo el más próximo para ir a Londres. Su jefe encargado estaba al tanto de su búsqueda y a pesar de conocer la historia sus palabras fueron concisas.

—"Si esta vivo, será juzgado. No hay mucho que puedas hacer en su ayuda. Lo lamento chico, muchos perdieron algo en la guerra "—. El no tenía nada que perder aún ,el solo deseaba respuestas.

_" Recorrieron los pasillos del colegio, a prisa. Intentando reprimir las risas que les provoca escabullirse, Lev desabrocha su capa roja cuando siente que el calor asfixia dentro de su túnica de Gala._

_Maximilian, a su lado. Sonríe de nueva cuenta aflojando la pajarita de su túnica negra, toma su mano y de nuevo corren; esta vez rumbo a las afueras del castillo._

_—Por el área del lago, es la mejor vista del Castillo—exclamó el chico, sin detener ningún paso._

_El rubio sigue a su compañero sin protestar da poca atención a los cuadros y pronto están saliendo del castillo rodeando el lago acercándose, hacia el barco._

_El imponente navío de Dumstrang rompe la quietud de la noche. —Una prueba más y nos vamos—exclamó para quitar el silencio entre ambos. Max se gira, su expresión no dice mucho, al mayor se le dificulta interpretar sus reacciones._

_—Bueno, ¿Porque no hacemos el poco tiempo restante inolvidable? —contestó el slytherin, retirando su corbata en totalidad, esbozando una sonrisa brillante, calentando el pecho de Lev"_

Avanzó con paso firme, girando en dirección hacia el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Lo conoce bien, no es la primera vez que pisa el sitio.

Avistamentos anteriores de mortifagos le han mantenido presente en los juicios, es un testigo directo e incluso implicado en varias batallas.

Debe reconocer rostros, recordar situaciones difíciles y dolorosas...

Se detiene ante la puerta del Jefe de Aurores, Robbards que le recibe con un apretón de manos. Lev se mantiene serio, esperando a una tercera persona ingresará la oficina.

Unos minutos después y un toque suave Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley ingresan. Las expresiones de estos no son buenas, el dolor es visible en las facciones de los más jóvenes.

Diez meses no borran de la memoria las crueldades de una guerra.

—Auror Krieg, un gusto verlo nuevamente—saludó el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. El aludido sólo asintió, estirando su mano para estrecharsela así como a la castaña y su pelirrojo amigo.

—Ya conocen el procedimiento—Rompe el silencio el Auror Robbards, mientras salen de la oficina y se dirigen al ascensor; más precisos la sala de Juicios en el inferior del Ministerio.

Lev quiere preguntar, saber si está vez va a tener suerte ;el sentimiento de ahogo se incrementa al ver cada uno de los acusados.

Los juicios son meros trámites burocráticos, las sentencias emitidas en la mayoría de los casos son directas. Ninguno se salva de una cadena perpetúa en Azkaban o el beso del dementor. Pronto son dirigidos hacia unas butacas, que se disponen para los testigos. Hacía el frente se mantienen los 28 miembros deliberantes, y en su base el Ministro de Magia. El centro se mantiene libre, donde un asiento con barrotes mantienen seguro al acusado.

"_Presta poca atención a sus compañeros. Es cansado el oirles quejarse de los puntajes de Víctor, que si Potter lleva la delantera, si deberían ir a ligar a las chicas de Beauxbaton._

_Pronto su mirada sigue una ondeante túnica negra y un revoltijo de cabellos castaños_

_—Debo... Debo irme—se excusa de sus compañeros, quienes silvan y le gritan barbaries mientras sigue al estudiante._

_Para sus compañeros, no es secreto su interés en aquel chico de sexto año. El enigmático silencio que le rodea, sus expresiones sin cambio. Y esos preciosos ojos azules que brillan cuando sonríe, Krieg termina por alcanzarlo en el umbral de las escaleras pronunciando su nombre con su gutural acento búlgaro._

_—¡Maximilian!— Lev remarca la primera sílaba, es un nombre largo y que le costó pronunciar cuando se presentó ante el._

_Max se gira, con sorpresa. En sus manos sostiene un pesado libro de Aritmancia. —Estoy ocupado, Krieg. Nos vemos más tarde, en el lago_

_¿Vale? — comentó el chico girandose sólo un poco, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa hacia el._

_El tono rojo que adorna sus mejillas, le da esperanzas a Lev._

_No fue un error besarlo esa noche, Claro que no. "_

Los magos deliberantes toman asiento en sus butacas, la estancia está llena con murmullos entre los presentes. A su lado, el trío de jóvenes permanece silencioso tomándose las manos. Puede leer en sus expresiones que cada juicio es una batalla interna por permanecer en calma y no salir corriendo de ahí. Son sólo niños que han tenido que vivir cosas espantosas,para el siendo ya un Auror formado. Toda aquella pantomima seguía siendo horrible, que tardaría en dejar su mente por las noches.

—Silencio, por favor. Demos inicio a los juicios programados para el día de Hoy. —la voz del Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt resaltó entre todos, gracias a un Sonorus. Los asistentes guardaron silencio de pronto para continuar. Lev frunce el ceño, intentando escuchar con detenimiento al Ministro. Su inglés es bueno, pero le cuesta entender el marcado acento de Kingsley.

—Primer acusado del día:

Henry Maximilian Laufeyson, edad 20 años. — La grave voz es clara y el búlgaro se clava en su asiento.

¿Será posible?, le recuerda con otro apellido, pero los nombres son exactamente los mismos.

—Traigan al acusado—exclamó el ministro y una puerta a su derecha se abrió, donde un par de aurores empujaban sin piedad a un chico. Sus uñas rasgan el portabrazo de su butaca mientras eleva su rostro, ávido por observar con detenimiento al acusado.

En su interior, el anhelo de encontrarlo vivo lucha contra la tristeza de saber que es un delincuente . Sabe de primera mano los crímenes que le indultaran, estuvo presente en algunos de ellos.

Los aurores sujetan al chico, en la mano de uno, sujetan un frasco con poción veritaserum.

—Se le administrará una gota de poción de la verdad, esto nos dará fidalidad ante los hechos que llegue a revelarnos. —explicó uno de los magos debilerantes, dando la señal al auror para administrar la pócima. El preso abrió sólo su boca, recibiendo el amargo líquido en la punta de su lengua.

—Prosigamos—inició el Ministro, acomodando un par de pergaminos delante, informes de los interrogatorio antes hechos a los prisioneros.

—Díganos su nombre y edad—exclamó, dirigiendole una mirada a un escriba de su derecha. Que da un toque de su varita a una vuela pluma que inicia su escritura en los pergaminos. —Henry Maximilian Laufeyson, 20 años—la voz es baja y rasposa, Lev la reconoce al instante.

—Esta usted acusado de crímenes de sangre ¿Como responde ante eso? —El Ministro es directo, el tener numerosos juicios por día le hacen proceder con rapidez. Entre más brevedad mejor, el acusado baja su cabeza, pegando su mentón ante el pecho.

Su respuesta manda un relamazo de dolor al pecho de Krieg.

—Culpable —la ronca voz es apenas audible.

—Ante las acusaciones de crímenes contra Muggles, de los cuales cito, destacan "tortura, aplicación de hechizos imperdonables, asesinato en primer grado a un número total de 15 víctimas" ¿Como se considerá? —El cargo ha levantado murmullos en los deliberantes,expresando sus opiniones. Figurando ya su condena a medio juicio.

—Culpable... —De nuevo esa voz, la resignación es el matiz más fuerte en la palabra. El Ministro luce aburrido, un mal nacido más que va directo al pozo.

—A los crímenes de portar la marca tenebrosa, formar parte de las filas de Quien-No-Debe-ser-Nombrado de forma conciente, y participar en la batalla de Hogwarts.

¿Como se considera? — Kingsley tomó el mazo con su mano derecha, dispuesto a dar el toque final cuando los deliberantes emitieran su juicio. El trío de oro, permaneció ausente. Ni siquiera ellos tenían un argumento en contra.

"No le conocen, al menos no como yo".

El auror búlgaro se coloco de pie, exclamando ante el ministro.

—Ante esa acusación, el imputado es inocente— su voz resonando en la estancia. Atrio abajo, Max levanta su rostro, una cansada mirada azul, acentuada por la enfermiza delgadez que padece el chico.

Krieg no hizo más que devolver su mirada, removiendo un montón de recuerdos, sensaciones, sentimientos...

_"La tarde llego lenta, al menos para un impaciente estudiante de Dumstrang que permanece arrancando el pasto del suelo para matar el tiempo._

_El sol se oculta tras el magestuoso castillo, pero a él sólo le importa una cosa._

_Unos pasos a su espalda, le hacen levantar la cabeza, y una brillante sonrisa ilumina su rostro._

_—Por un momento, pensé que lo arruine—se sincera, levantándose para mirar al océano en los ojos del menor._

_Max se mantiene silencioso, antes de posar sus manos por los hombros de Lev._

_—Fue arriesgado, Krieg. Arriesgado, impertinente y muy agradable—el chico se inclinó para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Lev soltó una risa temblorosa_

_—Creo... Entonces, que mi arriesgado cortejo surtió efecto—tomó en brazos al chico, pegándole a su pecho. Regalando un beso lleno de entusiasmo—Prometo que voy a escribirte, no vas a olvidarte de mi. Voy a molestarte con lechuzas cada tres días... —_

_—Suena a que gastare mucho pergamino en ti. —picó Max, frotando su nariz contra su mejilla._

_—Es una promesa entonces, cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré de nuevo junto a ti"._

___

Con esto, doy inicio a una historia que espero agrade.

Los personajes fueron creados en conjunto a una persona super especial .

Teru~ gracias por darle vida a Maximilian

Próxima actualización :

Capítulo 1 " Torneo de los tres magos"


End file.
